


Sweetheart

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [32]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will/Hannibal trick for the prompt "two or more characters share a bunch of sweet snacks!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

Will had struggled. He had screamed and cried and fought. He was beyond it now. There was no point. The dogs had been left. He could only hope that someone found them before they starved. He’d given up hoping that someone found him.

“Sweet Will.” Hannibal stroked his face.

“Please don’t.” He whispered. It was pointless. He would anyway.

“Now, Will, you need to keep your strength up.”

“Yes, Wil.” Abigail said. He looked at her. Tears came to his eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him. “What would you like?”

He shook his head as much as his restraints allowed. Not this. Never this.

“Surprise him.”

Abigail nodded. She lifted the knife and began cutting a piece of skin away from her collarbone. Slowly she peeled the flesh away leaving blood and a glimpse of bone. Hannibal took it from her. Long aristocratic fingers seeming somehow separate from the carnage. He dragged the square of milky skin through a bowl of chocolate sauce and held it to Will’s lips.

“Eat, my dear.”

Will cried as he ate.

“This way, I’ll always be with you.” Abigail whispered in his ear.


End file.
